


Beer is god, Beer is life.

by alexxjames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles-centric, Why Did I Write This?, but yeah, enjoy ya'll, i will tag more if i do more chapters, it's not good sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxjames/pseuds/alexxjames
Summary: All stiles had wanted was a drink; that’s all a sings beer, nothing more. Figures he’d get caught by a deputy, a new one at that.





	Beer is god, Beer is life.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know this isn't great but I've been meaning to start writing again and I figure why not just go for it and work out the kinks later, not the best move but anyway, I hope you like it (and its no to horrible to read) and I think I might be posting a second chapter at some point so yeah...  
> Not Beta'd  
> ENJOY :)

All stiles had wanted was a drink; that’s all a sings beer, nothing more. Figures he’d get caught by a deputy, a new one at that. Look stiles knew he looked young at 25 he looked more like 17 and anyone who didn’t know him, or who his dad was would probably assume he was underage. He got that but it didn’t mean he liked it.

Hale was a new deputy at his dads station; Beacon hills county department, he’d started just under a month ago and stiles had yet to make his acquaintance. Read: he hadn’t done anything that made his dad drag him to the station to be supervised by his deputies. Anyway, he gets it in retrospect, an underage looking person outside the College drinking a beer, not good. 

“Drop it.” A voice growls out making Stiles start slightly, “Drop the beer.” He pauses and looks up the man is good looking in a broody eyebrows kind of way, and he’s wearing a deputy uniform. Huh must be the new deputy dad had been raving about he thinks.

“Drop…” The voice starts but Stiles just smirks and starts necking the beer as fast as possible. 

“No!” Hale growls out looking ready to have an aneurism and stalks forward towards Stiles “Drop it! Don’t finish it!” 

Once stiles has successfully finished his beer the deputy beside him cuffs out ready and waiting. “Underage drinking is a crime kid.” He states and placing the cuffs on Stiles’ wrists, he has to suppress a snort and a comeback. He’s the sheriff’s kid he knows the law better than half the deputies on the force and has done since he had the ability to comprehend what his dad was saying.

Hale puts him in the back of the police car and starts to drive. “I’m taking you down to the station; we can call your parents to come pick you up.” Hale says as makes his way onto the main road, it will take about five minutes to get to the station Stiles knows and as deputy eyebrows hadn’t asked his name yet nor considered that he might be able to get out of the cuff he so thoughtfully left a smidge too loose and not behind his back Stiles decides to fuck with him. It isn’t new stiles doing this with the new deputies everyone at the station had gone through it at one point it was how Stiles deemed them worthy to work with his dad and had become an accepted practice at the station.

Firing of a quick text to Tara another deputy at the station that Stiles had known for years he smiles;

To Tara  
Being brought in by the newbie don’t react spread the word ya’ll don’t know me :)

To Stiles  
What’s it worth to you?

To Tara  
Coffee for a week?

To Stiles  
Make it a month and I’ll get your dad out the way till the end

To Tara   
Done :D  
He loved Tara she always helped him out; by the time they pulled up to the station Stiles had a plan. They got out of the car in silence and Stiles tried his best to look cowed hiding his phone in his shoe so deputy Hale wouldn’t find it.

Tara was at the front desk as always “Derek.” She greets the deputy, huh his name is Derek, it suits him. “What do we have here?”

Derek nods back “Caught the kid drinking outside the college campus.” He looks from Stiles back to Tara “Figured I’d bring him in and call his parents.” 

Tara coughs to hide her smirk, Stiles knew the move well she did it every time she knew something someone else didn’t. “Put him at my desk and we can find out who he belongs too.” Derek nods again and moves Stiles to Tara’s desk.

“S..Sir” Stiles starts meekly, trying not to laugh. “Don’t I… I mean can I get a phone call?”

Stiles hears a suspicious snort come from Tara’s direction but Derek just rolls his eyes and huffs pointing to the landline on Tara’s desk. “Go ahead kid,” Then turns away to talk to one of the other deputies walking past who eyes Stiles wearily, Boyd he thinks.

Stiles checks that Deputy grumpy aka Derek isn’t listening in then dials a number;

“John’s pizza, how can we help?” The voice one the other end starts.

“Hey Erica, its Stiles.” He says.

“Hey Batman, your dad pulling a long shift tonight, I recognize the stations number?” Erica says voice lighter and less mono tone.

“Sorta, we got a newbie so can you do the usual round plus some and bring it yourself?” Stiles says, “No names… actually you know the card but the names Deputy Hale, Derek Hale.”  
Erica snorts but he hears her call out the order “Sure batman, be with you in twenty we started the order as soon as we saw the number.”

Stiles smiles go he loves Erica, they’d been friends since high school where he’d helped her though epilepsy and realizing she’s hot as hell, and she’d helped him though panic attacks and the not so shocking to everyone else realization that he was gay. They’d also bonded over they’re mutual love of DC Comics. “Thanks Catwoman.” He says and ends the call.

Twenty minutes passes quickly, Stiles entertains himself by ignoring deputy Hales questions, playing snake on his phone and moaning loudly that his wrists hurt. Soon enough Erica walks through the door signaled by Tara’s loud snorting laugh that echoed through the building. Everyone turns to see what’s happening and what’s about to take place, the majority glancing at Stiles first then to the front of the station.

“I have 35 pizza’s for a Deputy Derek Hale.” Erica calls out loudly red painted lips pulled up into a smirk.

Deputy Hale looks confused and a little concerned, “I didn’t order anything.” He states lowly, just staring at Erica. 

As though summoned from the heavens his dad walks through the door looking tired but otherwise happy, that is until he see's stiles cuffed and at the station.

“Stiles?” he asks after surveying the room and evaluating the situation.

“Yeah dad?” Stiles asks standing up and slipping of the cuffs to rub at his wrists.

His dad sighs and shakes his head “I better be getting some of that pizza kid.” He states looking at stiles.

“Vegetarian pizza extra-large with four slices of peperoni mixed in right on top for you John.” Erica says swinging towards his dad with a smile.  
“Thanks Erica,” His dad says taking the pizza “You still coming to watch the game this Saturday?”

“Yessir” Erica responds dumping the rest of the pizza’s into Stiles outstretched arms and leaving with a wink, blowing kiss to Stiles.

“S..Stiles?” Derek asks looking confused turning to John “Your son Stiles, the 25 year old?”

“Unfortunately” his dad responds walking towards his desk “why what did he do that you put him in cuffs?” 

“Um.. I caught him drinking a beer outside the campus sir, and he wouldn’t tell me his name, I’m sorry sir, I didn’t realize.” Derek says in a rush, shifting feet looking uncomfortable.

“Really Stiles?” his dad says looking unimpressed.

“Hey!” Stiles starts affronted “I confiscated it from a student, it was unopened and I was outside the campus so I figured why the hell not, no point letting it go to waste.” 

His dad just sighs again “And tormenting my deputy when I know full well you have your license and tutor lanyard on you?”

“Its tradition.” Stiles says simply. “Besides he didn’t ask until we go to the station for any form of identification so I figured why not show him why you should.” His dad rolled his eyes but smiled a little.

“Hand out the pizza and chill, I have another hour on my shift the we can go grab the jeep.” His dad says back turned to Stiles already heading to his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far congrats here's a cookie


End file.
